


Running Ink

by Hold_me_down



Category: Original Work
Genre: Magic, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hold_me_down/pseuds/Hold_me_down
Summary: Just random drabbles I wrote and will probably nevertheless come back to





	1. Chapter 1

He screamed as the flames engulfed him. It ate at his flesh. It cracked his bones to feast greedily at his marrow. It melted his heart and set his blood to boil. It cooked the cartilage. It tore him apart. It was agony. He moaned. It felt so good. Memories of burning came rushing back to him. “Yes,” he whispered,”Yes!” He laughed. Wings unfurled him his back, turning from vibrant organges and reds to ash before turning ashy grey and falling apart. He was ash on the breeze. Sparks flickered once and those Ashes relit and came together. In a rush of fire he was reborn. The great Phoenix once again.


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There used to be 6 on us. Now it’s just me.

“There used to be 6 of us. Now it’s just me. We started at experiments. Testing the limits of humanity. Our strength, intelligence, endurance, empathy. We where freaks but they where the ones that created us. And then they started killing us. Caleb, the boy that would give a complete stranger the shirt of his back, the one that would bleed before he saw anyone hurt, was first. We knew it was coming. His phase was complete. We tried to help him escape It didn’t work. He was dragged away kicking and screaming by the people who had raised him, raised us, his blood spilt across the floor like the flowers he’d bring us. Those Flowers ,the games he’d play, all gone. Like he never existed. Next was Kayla. It would only take her minutes to figure out the world’s hardest puzzles. She went stoically. The man she used to call father at the head of the death procession. Those riddles and puzzles and jokes she would give us just as gone as Caleb’s flowers. Emma could lift shipping containers, could rip apart steel doors. She went down fighting. Those she hit never got up again. Those songs she sung, the stories she told leaving yet another void in our rapidly dying family. Ash could outrun almost anything. He chose to bolt. He almost made, along made it to freedom and safety. They got him by chance. A bullet to the leg. I could hear him begging them to spare us. The boy who would sneak us anything we wanted went using his last breathe trying to save his younger siblings. The last was Adrein. He was their crowing achievement. He could survive things normal humans had no hope of surviving. When they came for him, he told me  
“Tell the world what they did to us.” He went just as Kayla, held held high.  
I’m the only one that escaped. They killed my brothers and sisters, the people they rose and nurtured. They were only 16.” On the stage, with a projector behind her stood the last of them.  
“This is what happens when science isn’t regulated. There was 6 of us. Now there’a only me.


	3. Don’t look

There was a new student at Dean’s school, a senior. Dean had seen him around a few times, never with anyone though. A loner. That suited her fine. She had no interest in meeting this boy that was apparently ‘super cute’. If it was last year, she would have been the first great her. She would have had him wrapped around her finger. Now she didn’t need another asshole avoiding her or trying to mess with her.   
The reason for this? She could tell anyone’s secrets at a glance. No one wanted to hang around the girl that could immediately know your darkest secrets.  
“Excuse me, could I sit here?”  
Dean blinked and almost looked up. New kid. That explained it. Looks like her luck had run out.  
“Sure.”   
She wondered why he didn’t sit with the other girls, Cassie at the very least should have already sunk her claws into him by now. She always could. She carefully didn’t look at him through class because if she did she would know and she didn’t want a look into his life. She would vacated the room as soon as the bell rung but someone stepped in front of her. In the moment, when she looked at him, she gasped. Every instinct told her to run. Because behind those blue eyes lurked a monster.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked, concerned look on his face as he reached for her. She flinched back and breathed one word.  
“Beast.”


End file.
